Quinientos años junto a ti
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Sakura, la Diosa de la Naturaleza, ha decidido que ya es hora de dejarle su lugar a alguien más, tal como lo hizo su antecesor, pero no tomó en cuenta lo que el destino le tenía preparado al encontrarse con aquel pelinegro, huérfano y arisco, que tomó como su aprendiz. [SasuSaku]
1. Prólogo

_Wenas, wenas, aquí Jeffy trayéndoles esta vez... ¡un fic SasuSaku! Sí, soy multishipper... Y no necesito tu aprobación(?)_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

.

.

.

Nagato, Yamaguchi, Japón - 1448, Era Muromachi

.

.

.

* * *

El atardecer caía sobre el asentamiento costero de Kiwado y la belleza natural de una criatura nunca antes vista por los lugareños llamaba poderosamente la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres: de cabello singularmente rosado como los cerezos en primavera, ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, como los campos fértiles en el verano, piel tan blanca y suave como la nieve que cae en el invierno y contextura física similar a los árboles en otoño. Era ella la venerada y temida Diosa de la Naturaleza que disfrutaba de pasear por el mundo.

Sakura, como se hacía llamar entre los mortales de aquel lugar, había pasado largo rato en el mar, dejándose llevar por las corrientes y mareas hasta llegar a aquella orilla.

Durante su largo viaje estuvo reflexionando profundamente sobre su condición de Dios. Había vivido por mucho tiempo, demasiado, y consideraba que ya era tiempo de que alguien tomara su lugar en el mundo, así que lo hizo Ishkur, el babilónico, hace más de tres mil años.

Así decidió entonces, mientras caminaba grácilmente ataviada con un _kimono_ sencillo color rojo, para no desentonar, a través de las callejuelas del pueblo, que tomaría a la primera persona (hombre, mujer, anciano o niño), que viera apto para semejante tarea y poder, pues no debe corromperse o el equilibrio de la Naturaleza se romperá.

Y así fue como lo encontró: tirado dentro de una casilla de madera y paja, sin puerta ni ventanas, había un chico. No era adulto, pero tampoco un niño. Un hombre en edad de casarse para la sociedad, pero un perfecto Dios para ella.

Sakura sonrió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la absoluta oscuridad de los suyos, supo al instante todo acerca de él: su nombre, su edad, su familia, su vida… Su evidente inclinación hacia el odio, pero también el amor escondido en su corazón.

De la manga de su _kimono_ sacó una manzana fresca y se la ofreció. Oyó claramente como el chico tragaba saliva y miraba el fruto cono deseo.

—¿Gustas de un bocado? -preguntó ella mientras se acercaba. El chiquillo, pálido y menudo, hizo el amague de hablar, pero terminó negando.

Orgulloso y desconfiado, con ansias de poder. El alumno perfecto.

—Vamos, sé que quieres —ofreció—. Después de todo, ¿no es este el primer alimento que puedes comer en mucho tiempo? Dos semanas y tres días, para ser más exactos.

—¿Quién… eres? —musitó débilmente, haciendo mucha fuerza para que la otra lo escuche.

—No "quién", sino "qué" —corrigió—. Soy lo que ves, lo que escuchas. Soy la tierra que pisas y el aire que respiras. Soy este fruto; todo lo vivo. Soy yo, la Diosa de la Naturaleza.

Él no respondió en ese instante, era obvio que no le creía nada.

—No me crees, ya lo sé. No todos los días un mortal tiene la suerte de encontrarse con un Dios. Menos un moribundo —dijo—. Pero prueba esta manzana y tu hambre y sed serán saciadas y tus fuerzas recobradas. No pierdes nada, adelante.

El muchacho, aunque lo le creía nada, se moría, literalmente, de hambre. Su estómago rugía, pues no había comido nada desde hacía un buen tiempo, tal como dijo ella, la desconocida. No quería confiar en ella porque temía ser traicionado… De nuevo.

Sakura se acercó al chico y posó suavemente la manzana sobre los labios del chico y este, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, la mordió.

En el instante mismo en que tragó el pedazo sintió, como ráfagas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo, cómo la energía volvía a él después de tanto tiempo. Apenas pudo, ya pasada la emoción, pegó un salto, alejándose de ella.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con voz mucho más grave y sonora mientras la miraba con desconfianza—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Ya te dije —ella contestó—. Soy un Dios, la Diosa de la Naturaleza para ti.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió su pregunta.

—Vengo a ofrecerte un trato —respondió sonriente—. Si aceptas venir conmigo y sucederme como Dios, lógicamente obtendrás inmortalidad y poder.

No obtuvo una respuesta instantánea, pero luego lo escuchó decir:

—Bien… ¿Dónde firmo?

La Diosa sonrió.

—Ya lo hiciste. En el mismo momento en que mordiste la manzana abandonaste tu mortalidad y aceptaste venir conmigo, Sasuke.

Sakura supo perfectamente que si sanaba su herida, Sasuke, el huérfano hambriento que estaba ahí tirado, sería el mejor Dios de la Naturaleza que el Universo jamás vio.

* * *

 _Bueno, publico este prólogo para ver qué tal le cae la idea, ya que no es muy usual, he visto._

 _Trataré ser históricamente lo más precisa posible, ya que la trama aún lo estoy desarrollando y también intentaré meterle algunos dramitas y guiños históricos lo más que pueda, así como con lo poderes, explicaciones y dichos de Sakura como Dios, para que no desentone de la realidad._

 _En fin, si les gustó, ¡dejen review! :3_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	2. Capítulo uno

_**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo uno**

* * *

.

.

.

18 de octubre de 1494 - Florencia, Italia.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Dios! ¡Cuánta gente! Bueno… No tanta desde la Peste Negra de hace ciento cincuenta años, ¿no te parece, Sasuke? —decía Sakura mirando hacia a todos lados mientras que la muchedumbre seguía en lo suyo, ignorándolos. La Diosa había decidido tomar ese nombre como propio cuando Sasuke, el chico que _adoptó_ , se cansó de llamarla "Diosa" todo el tiempo ya que, según él, era tan molesta e infantil que no merecía que se refiriera a ella como tal. Sakura concedió este capricho sin inconveniente alguno, porque para la Diosa tener o no un nombre le era irrelevante.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? —preguntó Sasuke pasando de largo el comentario de su maestra. Estaba molesto, realmente molesto. De buenas a primeras Sakura había decidido, ella sola y sin darle tiempo a réplica, mudarse de su cómoda choza a los pies de Los Alpes, en Génova —donde no había nadie que pudiera molestarlo (más que Sakura) y, de hecho, era el lugar más lógico para aprender sobre la energía y la naturaleza—, a Florencia, en Italia, alegando que necesitaban un cambio de ambiente.

La Diosa no le contestó, lo que lo irritó más.

—Sakura…

—No, Sakura no. Giovanna a partir de ahora, Alfredo —interrumpió ella riendo. Su risa era fluida y fresca, como las primeras brisas de la primavera. Suave y llevadera.

Sasuke prefería la primavera en Los Alpes, no en Florencia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ahora soy Giovanna y tú, Alfredo —respondió lo obvio, pero después se explayó—: Es para no desentonar, ¿entiendes? Sakura y Sasuke son nombres japoneses. Aquí no hay japoneses.

Sasuke, o Alfredo, enarcó una ceja. Lo que decía tenía su lógica, sí, pero perdía completamente la seriedad si venía de alguien con el cabello rosado.

Suspiró y miró hacia los costados, todos estaban en lo suyo, mientras que su maestra iba por allí y por aquí curioseando lo que los demás hacían. De pronto, ella se le acercó y lo tiró del brazo.

—¡Vamos, Alfredo, vamos! —decía tironeándolo del brazo y antes que pudiera decir algo se encontró de frente con un gentío reunido alrededor de un hombre.

De alguna forma y con mucho esfuerzo lograron llegar al frente, encontrándose cara a cara a un simple hombrecito.

—Bendecido por los Cielos sea el bueno de Colón, que por Gracia del Señor se ha topado en su vida con el gran hallazgo en la creación de Dios: Las Indias, el nuevo mundo. Vuestra merced( ***** ) tiene la honradez de conocer su gran hazaña —cantaba el juglar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura en un susurro, no era que no entendiera el idioma, pues la Diosa se había encargado de enseñarle, primero que todo, la _naturaleza de la lengua_ , que básicamente le permitía entender, no literalmente sino el contexto, de cualquier idioma. Lo que no entendía era qué estaba pasando.

—Nada especial, sólo "descubrieron" una nueva tierra —contestó como si del clima se tratara—. Sinceramente pienso que se tardaron demasiado. Los vikingos fueron más rápidos —agregó luego en tono más bajo.

—Por lo menos te lo agradecen, ¿eh? —respondió el otro en el mismo tono.

—¡Nunca! Esta gente tiene un concepto de "Dios" algo diferente al que aprendiste en tu tierra —contestó alejándolos un poco para no ser escuchados—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero la realidad es esta: lo dioses somos creados por la necesidad de los humanos. La naturaleza siempre fue necesaria para el mundo, pero no todos los pueblos la separan del resto de sus necesidades. En esta parte del mundo, por ejemplo, todo lo que hay que consideran como _bueno_ lo atribuyen a Dios y lo _malo_ a Satán, que son dos cosas distintas, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke asintió, pero luego una duda surgió en su mente:

—¿Pero es no significaría que uno de los dos no es real?

—No necesariamente —contestó—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que si los humanos creen en nosotros es porque nos necesitan y si nos necesitan… Existimos, así de simple. Por lo que ese Dios al que veneran y ese Satán al que temen probablemente sean verdaderos —explicó, lo que dejó a su alumno pensativo.

—Entonces si dejan de creer en los dioses morirán, ¿eh?

— _Síp._ —respondió la Diosa de lo más alegre.

De a poco la gente se fue dispersando al no haber más noticias y Sakura se marchó sin siquiera avisarle nada a Sasuke.

—¡Oye, no te vayas así! —gritó Sasuke y la Diosa se detuvo. Con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda y con una gran sonrisa, esta le gritó:

—¡Eres muy lento, Alfredo!

—¡Cállate!

Sólo cuando empezó a oscurecer Sasuke se preguntó dónde iban a pasar la noche, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Sakura lo guió a través de unos callejones.

—Sasuke, te sugiero que te fijes por dónde pisas y caminar contra la pared. La gente aquí no es muy limpia —le comunicó Sakura y poco después alguien, desde alguna ventana de algún edificio, tiró una cubeta con excrementos al suelo—. Creo que no necesito agregar más.

Caminaron unos metros más, Sasuke miraba con especial atención el suelo, pues no quería pisar nada con sus pies descalzos. La Diosa, por su parte, iba sin preocupación alguna… Porque "el ser humano también era parte de la naturaleza".

—¡Por aquí! —lo llamó la Diosa y luego se metió en un hueco, donde Sasuke descubrió después una escalera.

Como siempre, Sakura la subió sin esperarlo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera.

—Muy buen día, mi _signora_ —saludó la Diosa a la habitante de la casa. Era una mujer castaña, con algunas canas, ojos claro y mirada indiferente—. Mi hermano y yo hemos venido desde muy lejos y estamos muy cansados, me preguntaba si con su permiso pudiéramos pasar la noche aquí hoy.

La dueña de casa se lo pensó un rato, mirando a los viajeros atentamente, intercalando entre Sakura y Sasuke. Había en ellos algo muy extraño, algo que no la dejaba confiar del todo en su palabra, pero no tenía modo de adivinar qué.

—Bien —accedió—, pero les pido que se marchen al alba, por favor. —Haciéndose a un lado los dejó pasar.

—Pierda cuidado, mi buena _signora_ , que mi hermano y yo debemos seguir viaje lo más pronto posible —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa servicial.

De este modo Sasuke pudo comprobar lo buena que era la Diosa para engañar a la gente.

—Mis estimados viajeros, lo único que tengo para ofrecerles es pan y vino, pues la hora de la merienda ya ha pasado así que coman con recato —les avisó la dueña.

—Lo aceptamos con mucho gusto, _signora_. Vamos, Alfredo —aceptó felizmente la joven y miró a su _hermano_ , que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen—. Por cierto, no sabemos el nombre de nuestra acogedora, ¿nos lo podría decir?

—No lo veo necesario, _signorina_ , dado que ustedes tan sólo estarán aquí unas horas —respondió tajante—. Tampoco creo que saber el nombre de su familia me sirva de algo. Por favor, siéntese.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa a la espera del alimento.

— _Mio signore_ vendrá en unos momentos, así que les pido respeto —fue lo que les dijo al volver y luego se marchó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos, _Sak_ … Giovanna? —Sasuke disimuló su desliz tomando un trago de vino.

—Ya lo dije, ¿o es que has estado en Baviera durante todo el rato? Nos iremos mañana —contestó.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí? ¿Por qué nos trajiste? —preguntó, pero Sakura no contestó ni pensaba hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, revelando detrás de ella a un hombre de edad avanzada. La dueña de casa corrió a recibirlo.

— _Mio signore_ , bienvenido sea —saludó la mujer a su marido—. _Signore mio_ , he acogido a estos viajeros de acuerdo a la voluntad de Dios, permítales quedarse —rogó.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se pusieron de pie para saludar al recién llegado y este los miró con ojos afables.

—Mi hogar siempre estará al servicio de quién lo necesite —dijo y luego miró a su mujer—. Has obrado bien, Annunziata.

—Gracias, _signore_.

—Me interesa su familia, ¿cuál es? —siguió hablando el hombre y Sakura codeó sutilmente a su aprendiz, indicándole que él debía responder.

—D'Lestrano Alfredo al servicio de vuestra merced —se presentó Sasuke eficientemente, pues había aprendido cómo manejarse en ese entorno, y luego posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de la joven—; y ella es mi hermana, Giovanna.

—Bienvenido, _signore_ , yo soy Dionisio Vitale y mi mujer, Annunziata.

* * *

En las _laudes_ ( ***** ), en medio de la noche que se cernía en la tranquila Florencia, el humo y el olor a paja quemada despertó a los habitantes de cierto barrio:

—¡Agua, señores, agua! —gritaba la gente.

La casa que se incendiaba casualmente estaba al lado de donde Sasuke y Sakura se hospedaban.

—¡Sasuke, despiértate! —gritaba la Diosa mientras sacudía a su aprendiz en la cama que compartían.

El fuego se extendió lo suficiente como para que el techo que los alojaba se ardiera también.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —bramó Sasuke ya despierto, mirando a su alrededor. Por la ventana, la muchedumbre vecina se dejaba ver.

—No hay tiempo, ¡vámonos! —ordenó la Diosa, apartando el fuego con sus habilidades—. Vamos.

Pero una viga cayó, impidiendoles el paso.

—¡Viajeros! ¡ _Signore_ Alfredo, _signorina_ Giovanna! —gritaba desesperado el dueño de casa—. ¡¿Dónde están?!

—¡No muy lejos, _signore_ , sólo espere! —respondió la Diosa.

—¡Muévete! —advirtió Sasuke al tiempo que otra viga se caía justo en el lugar donde Sakura había estado parada.

—Debemos salir, así que agarra esa viga y apartala. No te quemarás —ordenó la Diosa de la Naturaleza y se deshizo en el aire, convirtiéndose en fuego, ardiendo como él, y permitiéndole a Sasuke tomar y controlar la viga sin que sus manos humanas se vean dañadas.

Una vez hecho esto, Sakura tomó forma humana nuevamente, pero no pudo hacer más de dos paso que se cayó de bruces al suelo. Había pisado el borde de la _saya_. Sasuke sabía que no podía perder mucho más tiempo, por lo que no esperó a que su maestra se levantara sino que directamente la cargó en brazos, ante la sorpresa y extrañeza de la otra, y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la calle, algo alejados del alterado gentío, el pelinegro encaró a la Diosa en busca de respuestas:

—¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? —inquirió firme, tomándola de los hombros, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. ¡Responde!

Silencio.

—¡Sakura, no seas inmadura!

—¡Calma! —contestó finalmente, quitándose las manos de su aprendiz de encima y luego suspiró—. La razón por la que te traje aquí es porque el mundo está cambiando, Sasuke.

—Eso no tiene sentido, no seas ridícula —interrumpió el inepto alumno.

—Es porque no me dejas terminar, cállate —dijo—. Como sea, aunque lo no parezca el mundo está cambiando. Quizás ahora no es tan notorio, pero te aseguro que en algunos siglos se verán más muros que árboles. A lo que voy que el _cambio_ es parte de la Naturaleza y nosotros como dioses debemos adaptarnos a estos cambios, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke, entrando en razón, asintió.

—Bien… Aunque en realidad vine aquí sin tener una idea clara de qué hacer. Lo siento —agregó más tarde sonriendo inocente y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dices… Dices que el mundo está cambiando y que debemos adaptarnos, ¿verdad? —decía pensativo mientras que su compañera asentía—. Y _adaptarse_ significa moldearse al entorno que nos rodea, lo que significa que debemos convertirnos en ciudadanos de Florencia.

— _Sep._

—Pero no somos ciudadanos, ni de este lugar ni de ninguno, así que, para poder lograrlo, debemos conseguir la pertenencia —iba razonando mientras miraba a la Diosa fijamente—… Entonces deberás casarte con un florentino —soltó después de tantas vueltas.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi gritó, totalmente escandalizada—. ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

—Porque fuiste tú quien me arrastró a este lugar sin saber qué hacer, y si dices que debemos adaptarnos entonces deberás acostumbrarte a ser una mujer casada —respondió lógicamente—. _Ojo por ojo; diente por diente._

* * *

 _Bien, hasta acá por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado~._

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _ **-** Signore, signora, signorina: señor, señora y señorita en italiano._

 _ **-** Vuestra merced: forma antigua para usted._

 _ **-** Laudes: se refiere a las tres de la mañana._

 _ **-** Saya: una túnica blanca y larga que cubre desde los hombros a los pies, se lo usaba como ropa interior._

 _ **-** En la Edad Media existía una ley que obligaba a los habitantes de las ciudades a darle asilo a los viajantes y peregrinos, evitando los robos, la prostitución, etc. Si esto no se cumplía, el castigo era muy alto._

 _ **-** En la Edad Media la gente solía caminar descalza._

 _ **-** Como muchos deben saber, en esta época la gente tiraba los excrementos por las ventas._

 _ **-** Las mujeres casadas se referían a su marido como "su señor", porque este tenía poder sobre ellas._

 _ **-** Los incendios domésticos, dada la construcción de las viviendas de la época, era muy comunes._

 _ **-** Estaba mal visto, aunque parezca ridículo, cenar a la noche. Generalmente sólo se almorzaba y se merendaba antes de que anochezca._

 _ **-** Aunque se sabe que América fue descubierta en 1492, las noticias no llegaron ser de conocimiento público sino hasta uno o dos años después._

 _ **-** En la Edad Media, la gente compartía la cama. Padres con hijos, tíos con sobrinos y entre extraños (como lo son, en este caso, Sasuke y Sakura). También muchas veces dormían desnudos, dado que la ropa de dormir, como tal, no existía._

 _Hasta la próxima:_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
